Personal transportation vehicles, such as two-wheel self-balancing vehicles, have become a popular means for short-distance travel.
A personal transportation vehicle typically includes at least two wheels operating in parallel, and a turning control component. The vehicle can be propelled forward or backward by an internal driving motor. When the vehicle is in motion, it can be controlled by the turning control component to make a turn. If there is an obstacle in front of a moving vehicle in motion, such that one of the wheels stops and the other wheel continues moving, the vehicle can get into a spinning motion, which can cause a person standing on the vehicle to fall over.